Episode 662
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Nami - One Piece Logo | rating = | rank = }} "Two Great Rivals Meet Each Other! Straw Hat and Heavenly Yaksha" is the 662nd episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Doflamingo lies to the shocked citizens that witnessed him shooting Law, telling them that Law was actually responsible for the morning's fake news about Doflamingo leaving the throne. When asked by Luffy what he is doing to Law, Doflamingo responds that Law was originally his subordinate and as such, it is his responsibility to "educate" him. Zoro and Kin'emon attempt to save Law, but before the Marines make a move to stop them, Admiral Fujitora appears, blocking Zoro's sword and sends him underground, using his Devil Fruit ability. Luffy attempts to help, but is blocked by the Colosseum's bars, which are made of Seastone. The rest of the crew, who are listening to the events, are shocked to learn that Doflamingo has an admiral on his side. Fujitora and Doflamingo pick up Law and head for the palace, in order to finish their conversation. Zoro tells Luffy to find a way out, as they try to outrun the Marines. At that point, Sanji's group is attacked by what appears to be a singing ship, which belongs to the Yonko Big Mom. On the ship are Tamago and Pekoms, who reveal that their goal is Caesar Clown. The Straw Hat Pirates realize they have to keep their new enemies away from Dressrosa if they want to destroy the factory. Luffy gives the order for the Sunny to head to Zo, Sanji asks permission to return fire to the Yonko's ship and Franky leads the way for the factory destruction team. Finally, Luffy states in anger that they will head to the palace to save Law and defeat Doflamingo. Meanwhile, a mysterious figure appears in the Colosseum. Long Summary As the Straw Hat Pirates yells out across the Den Den Mushi, questioning what the commotion is about, Doflamingo soothes the citizens, blaming Law for the "Abdication Incident" that occurred earlier that day. When Luffy angrily demands to know what the Shichibukai has done, Doflamingo states that it is none of his business and that, since Law was his former subordinate, he is entitled to "discipline" him. Zoro then quickly charges at Doflamingo, asking Kin'emon to take Law out of danger. The marines ask Vice-Admiral Bastille permission to apprehend the pirate hunter, but he orders them to stay put. The samurai quickly informs everyone across the line of what has happened while agreeing with Zoro that they both should be on their toes. Doflamingo recognizes Kin'emon and assumes that the boy he saw on the ship was his son, Momonosuke. As Zoro tries to land a swing on Doflamingo, Admiral Fujitora appears out of nowhere and blocks his attack. Using his ability the Admiral pins Zoro down, however the swordsman responds sending a flying slash, which gets repelled rather effortlessly. At the same time, Kin'emon manages to reach Law, but before the samurai could recover him, Doflamingo kicks him back. Luffy tries to help his friends, but only then realizes that the bars in the windows of the Colosseum are made of Seastone. The entire crew is then shocked to find out that the man assisting Doflamingo is actually a Marine Admiral. Doflamingo and Issho float above their opponents using their abilities, taking Law with them, and plan to head towards the palace. The Shichibukai promises to explain everything to the Admiral, who replies that he will reserve judgment until their conversation is complete. Zoro and Kin'emon realize the Marines have seen through their disguise and decide to make a run for it. Luffy claims he can still hear Law's voice and Zoro tells him to hurry up and find a way out, while they distract their pursuers. It is then, that they hear the crew members aboard the Thousand Sunny panicking over the Den Den Mushi. Their ship is being approached by, what seems to be, a huge talking ship, which belongs to the Big Mom Pirates, although Sanji can not tell if the Yonko herself is on board. Pekoms and Tamago confirm that Caesar Clown is on the Sunny and state their intention to sink the ship and retrieve the scientist. Caesar explains that he once stole research funds from Big Mom in the past, and that is probably why he is now being targeted. As the ship opens fire, Franky asks the Sunny team to lead the Yonko away from Dressrosa so that their mission does not get compromised. Nami explains that they need to head to Zo, for three reasons: firstly to keep Momonosuke and Caesar away from Doflamingo; secondly because if they lead the Yonko's crew towards Dressrosa, the chaos will ruin the revolution; and lastly, to ensure that Law's sacrifice is not in vain, and to allow Franky, Robin and Usopp to carry out the plan and destroy the SMILE factory. Luffy approves of the plan to head to Zo and gives Sanji permission to fire back at Big Mom's ship. Franky's group prepares to head towards the SMILE factory, while Luffy plans to head to the palace with Zoro and Kin'emon in order to defeat Doflamingo and recover their ally. Meanwhile, a mysterious figure appears in the Colosseum. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime shows Zoro repelling some Marines as he and Kin'emon are being pursued. *While the Thousand Sunny is under attack by Big Mom's ship, Sanji deflects one of the cannonballs. *Sabo makes an earlier appearance. *This is the last episode to use the first version of the Wake up! opening. Site Navigation